1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sensing element that comprises a body of pressure sensitive electrically conductive material. Many such materials have now been proposed, based on the mixing of electrically conductive particles into an electrically insulating elastomer which is subsequently shaped and cured. The resultant product is electrically non-conductive, but is rendered conductive when the material is deformed.
By incorporating a body of such material as a resistance element in an electrical circuit signals can be derived from that circuit which are related to the force applied to the body of material, either in compression or elongation.
2. Description of the Related Art
One problem that has been experienced by workers in this field has been the effective connection of electrical connectors to the body of pressure sensitive material. Such connectors should make effective electrical connection with the body of material, yet not cause significant physical damage to the body of conductive material. Furthermore, the connection should remain secure and the effectiveness of the connection, both mechanically and electrically, should not vary significantly with time.
There have in the past been proposals to sew or stitch a copper wire into the body of conductive material and to use adhesives to connect an electrical conductor to the body of material. Each of these methods has deficiencies.